


Dedications

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocafic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We dedicate this to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedications

_For Teal'c, who left his home to throw in his lot with people he knew precious little about. Who lived, never free of mistrust, on a planet so different from his home. Who fought and suffered for the safety of a people who might never know his name, or his contributions._

"The Ori ships are in orbit above the planet," Walter said. "They've begun broadcasting over satellite networks. The President and the UN Secretary General are preparing a statement, encouraging people to accept...to accept the teachings of Origin and not resist."

_For Jack, who was shattered by a single bullet and somehow managed to put himself back together. Who led, often with nothing but outrageous audacity and bravado up his sleeve and the guts to pull them out of the fire anyway. Who triumphed over gods and made it look _easy_._

"Thank you Walter. We've been ordered to stand down and turn over Stargate Command to the prior commanding the Ori ship." Landry looked down at his hand. The key was heavy in his hand. "It's an order I intend to disregard."

"Yes, Sir."

_For Colonel Carter, who proved herself worthy a thousand times over and still got a sideways look every time she walked in and had to command a new group of boys who thought they couldn't possibly have anything to learn from this woman. Who had the brilliance to be one of the wealthiest and most famous inventors and scientists of her time, but chose to serve her country, her _planet_, instead. Who lived for her science, but never forgot her humanity._

"You know you're obligated to shoot me right about now."

"With respect Sir, I know how much paperwork is generated by something like that, and I'd rather not."

_For Doctor Jackson, who lost his family and his home more times than any one person should, and had the faith to start again each time. Who had courage and conviction of sprit and inspired the people who listened to his words to want to live up to his belief in them. Who was willing to die for a just cause, not just once, but even after he knew exactly how much it hurt._

Landry smiled. "I can't do this alone."

Walter held up his key. "Yes Sir." Two keys. End of the world.

_For Colonel Mitchell, who brought with him a sense of awe and wonder that was rarely seen anymore. For Jonas Quinn, who froze in his moment of truth, and then worked hard to make up for it until he had earned even Jack' respect. For Vala, who was a liar and a thief and had more honor than most of the self-righteous who looked down on her._

"We have to act fast. The prior will be on the planet soon and we don't know if he'll be able to stop us. Set the timer for thirty seconds."

Walter nodded. His hand didn't shake as he punched the code. Good man. They were the best, the people who donned the uniform of the SGC.

_For every person who ever saved the world and didn't deserve to see it lose everything they fought for._

"Will this destroy the gate?" Walter asked, sounding almost idly curious, as if he armed a naquada-enhanced nuclear device every day.

"Probably not. But at least it will take them a while to dig it out of the rubble."

_For Mitchell and Carter and Jackson and the others that were still out there and just might have a chance._

Landry gripped his key. He looked up and met Walter's eyes, just for a moment. "For SG1."

"For SG1," Walter said.

They turned the keys. The timer ticked down to zero. And then everything went away.


End file.
